Rose's Thorn
by The Death of Heaven
Summary: A continuation of 'Roses' by AlarataraWitchIce. Harry and his master have a special relationship. Harry doesn't mind this one bit. One day, the Ministry of Magic comes busting down the door...First chapter is pure yaoi, read at your own risk. No under 18's, please! M for a reason! LVXHP


**A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from – I guess watching The Hobbit while reading several dark, disturbing fanfictions wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but that's beside the point. Please enjoy, I suppose….but don't hate me if you don't, alright?**

**Note: This is a continuation of the oneshot by AlarataraWitchIce, which she titled 'Roses.' Basically, this is what happens after her story finishes. But you don't necessarily need to read her story before reading mine, though I would recommend it **** I'd like to warn you, though, it's mainly dialogue. **

**This is also my first attempt at writing heavy slash on this account, so please be gentle, if you would. If the writing for the slashy parts is crap, tell me and I'll get a beta to read it over for me.**

**This will most likely end up being a two-shot, since I'm already really tired but I need to get this published, now!**

**Warnings: Graphic!Yaoi (slash) EXTREMELY DARK! AU! Memory tampering!**

**English: **"Harry and Tom is my HP OTP."

**Parseltongue: **_**"Harry and Tom is my HP OTP."**_

.

.

.

.

_The Rose's Thorn_

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry…wait for me on the bed."

The raven delicately shuddered at his master's husky tone. When he sounded like that…good things were sure to follow. Harry easily slid onto the bed and removed his shirt. Master did not like to deal with clothing such as shirts – he said that the buttons were too troublesome and only served to get in his way.

Harry didn't mind shedding the article of clothing. If anything, clothing always made him feel uncomfortable and…bound, he supposed. He would much prefer to go without it, but Master decided that Harry's body was for his eyes only. Harry had other reasons for not wanting to wear clothing, though. It irritated his skin to no end. Master had said that he had overly-sensitive skin, and that the only materials soft enough to not cause painful rashes were Acromantula silk and the skin of Dementors.

Master had kindly spent a huge sum of money on Harry by having clothing specially tailored for him from these two very rare items. Harry had wanted to thank Master profusely, but Master had just silenced him with a kiss and said, "You're worth it." Harry had all but melted in his arms then.

The sound of water hitting the bottom of the grand marble bathtub made Harry practically vibrate with excitement. He loved the rain-flower-musk smell that Master managed to retain after bathing. It made Harry dizzy with desire.

Harry tried to control his breathing and laid back on the silk sheets. He blushed and fidgeted a bit when he realized that he was slightly aroused already. He just couldn't help it. The thought of Master's body was titillating enough without the idea of him being soaking wet and smelling of musk, hovering over him while he whispered those dirty, dirty things into Harry's ear-

-the gentle pitter-patter of the water stopped and Harry's heart started pounding once more. His mater entered the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and dripping with water.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the tanned, smooth flesh exposed to his eyes. Master's thick black mane, usually pulled up with a strip of leather, hung free and flowed around his face and neck – small droplets escaped from the saturated strands and rolled slowly down his flat-muscled chest. Master's carmine eyes gazed at Harry from under his heavy lashes.

"Hmm…" Master hummed thoughtfully as he languidly strolled closer to Harry's supine form on the bed. He allowed his towel to drop to the floor. "It seems that you got started without me…" He accused lightly, eyes fixated on the noticeable bulge in Harry's silk pants.

"M-master…I didn't mean to…I just…" Harry blushed, fidgeting under the intensity of his master's stare.

"Shh…Don't fret, Precious," Master smirked with those gorgeous lips of his, "this just means your punishment will last a little longer."

Harry shuddered. The last 'punishment' his master had given to him involved a powerful aphrodisiac, two hours with no release, and a vibrator buzzing against his prostate. By the end, he was sobbing, shivering mess, begging the heavens for any form of relief. When his master allowed him to come, finally, he blacked out with the intensity of his orgasm.

The idea of his master giving him a punishment longer than two hours was both intriguing and terrifying. Harry's hands gripped the sheets in an effort to stop his shaking.

Master saw this and his smirk broadened into a wolfish grin. He stalked forward and climbed on top of the bed. He rested on his knees, though his hips settled upon Harry's, and he bent forward until their noses were almost touching. His minty breath washed over Harry's face.

"It's okay," Master repeated, "you just got a bit…excited, hmm?" He bent his head and nibbled on Harry's ear while a hand wandered down to the waistband of the raven's pants. Nimble fingers slipped the button through the buttonhole and tugged the zipper down. With a sharp pull, Harry's pants were off, and that garment went sailing across the room to land with a flutter. Harry, whose bits were suddenly exposed, shifted a bit and almost moved his hands to cover himself, but he remembered that doing so would probably incite a spanking. "Good boy." Master chuckled, and caught Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

The icy chill of Master's magic sent jolts of pleasure right to Harry's groin. Master shifted on top of him and he could barely contain a moan. His master's skin was still slick with water but the friction it created was unbelievable.

"Let me hear you," Master whispered, "let me hear your pleasure." His hands found Harry's member and teasingly started running fingers along the entire length of it.

"A-ahhhhh…." Harry groaned, arching up into the touch.

"Tell me, do you enjoy this? Do you like it when I _corrupt_ you so?" Master huskily whispered in Harry's ear. He wrapped his hand around the raven's penis and began working it up and down.

"Y-yes I like it, M-master…nnnnngghhhh!" Harry stuttered. He closed his eyes against the pleasure and his back arched further up. "P-please, ma-a-s-s-ter…"

"Please, what? What do you need, dear one?" His master asked sympathetically, increasing the speed of his strokes until Harry was panting. "Open your eyes and tell me."

"Please, master," Harry said, suddenly sure of his voice, "I need more!" His emerald eyes snapped open and stared at the handsome dark lord above him.

With a dark chuckle, his master descended upon him once more. "As you wish," he mumbled before claiming the lips of his pet once more until he was out of breath.

Harry found himself with two slim fingers in his mouth, and he began to attack the fingers with his tongue. He sucked on and played with them until his master decided they were slick enough. Harry's legs were parted and there was a moistened digit prodding at his entrance. The finger entered with ease and began moving around until it found the certain spot that drove the raven wild.

Master smirked when Harry cried out. Found it. He continued to pump Harry's erection and stretch him at the same time. Soon, the teen had two more fingers in his passage and all were slowly thrusting in and out, striking his prostate occasionally.

Harry had turned into a boneless, wanton mess at the hands of his master. The magic flared up again; delicious shudders raced down Harry's spine and he bucked his hips, jarring the fingers inside him.

"M-master…I can't…I-I'm going t-to…" Harry tried to say. His master understood, and immediately stopped his ministrations, an action met with a pathetic whine on the part of Harry.

"Come here," Master said, beckoning to Harry. The raven shifted himself so that his mouth was above his master's cock.

Master moaned when his pet's talented lips encircled his penis and proceeded to make him as wet as possible. His fingers came up to tangle in Harry's midnight locks. He was so lucky to have a pet with no gag reflex.

"On your hands and knees, now!" Master barked, and Harry released his cock to scramble back to where he'd been before. He assumed his position up near the headboard and glanced back at his master, who stared for a moment. "_**So beautiful**_," his master whispered, slipping into Parseltongue as he pressed up against Harry's backside.

The dark lord lined himself up and thrust in with a swift move and left his pet no time to recover. He set a swift pace and struck the spot within Harry every time. His hand found Harry's neglected and weeping member and started pumping it again. The lord's magic started swirling around the two, encircling them with its tempting fingers, heightening the couple's pleasure.

"Mmmmm…still so tight," the older of the wizards groaned, "Just like the first time…"

"**_Master_**! Ha-harder, **_faster_**, please!" Harry begged in a combination of English and Parseltongue, meeting his master's thrusts. He could feel the coil tightening in his stomach.

"**_Say my name, Harry_.** Scream it so the entire world can hear what you've become!" the dark lord commanded. Then, more quietly, "Come for me, Harry."

"T-tom, m-master! **_Tom_**! I-I- ahhhhhhhh!" Harry cried as he climaxed, tightening around Tom and arching his back.

Tom slightly muffled his animalistic yell by biting down hard on Harry's shoulder, in the same spot he'd bitten before. Tom milked his and Harry's orgasms for all they were worth, and eventually they collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, sweaty arms reaching for each other.

Tom, darkest of all dark lords, held his precious pet close to his chest and kissed the top of his silky head gently. Harry was more than happy to lay motionless in his master's arms.

"I love you, Harry." Tom muttered.

Harry's breath caught, and he turned his bright emerald orbs up at his master, who'd just said what Harry had never thought he'd hear. "R-really?"

Tom smiled down at him. "Really."

The wide grin that stretched over Harry's lips was breathtaking. He practically tackled Tom in a kiss.

"I love you, too, Master." Harry admitted as they relaxed a few moments later, his head still spinning.

"Please," the dark lord said, "just call me Tom from now on."

"Tom." Harry smiled, burying his face against the older wizard's chest.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! There will be one more shot to this story, I think. I'll write it sometime later and have it up soon, probably. Then again…I am procrastinating on my English homework for you people, so….**

**As always, thank you for reading, and I'd be happy if you reviewed, but remember, it's not mandatory. ~DH**


End file.
